


I love you

by jellham



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fred Weasley Dies, Gen, George Weasley Needs a Hug, How Do I Tag, I cried while writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellham/pseuds/jellham
Summary: George Weasley is unable to summon a patronus.
Kudos: 8





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [booterbroadeeck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/booterbroadeeck/gifts).



George tried again and again, but Patronus wouldn’t show up. Every one of his happy memories was poisoned after Fred’s death. He couldn’t imagine life without him - but he had to live through it now. It felt so wrong, that he wanted to scream every time he looked in a mirror or anything that could reflect his face. Their face. 

He was a relatively happy man living a happy life. Some people lost way more in The War. He still had his shop, and he had a wife, and even had a child, who he named Fred. He was supposed to be happy. But he wasn’t. He cried himself to sleep more than it felt acceptable. 

But there was one thing that was healing him slowly. 

It was the thing that he regretted the most. Not telling Fred “I love you” enough. It’s just not this usual to tell your brother you love him out of the blue. It was not usual. But things had to change. And slowly, but surely, he started telling his family that he loved them. He would say it to his wife every day, and to his children at least twice a day. And when he met up with other family members - and his family became big after everyone got married - he would tell them he loves them. 

At some point, he started to receive his love back. It would happen suddenly - Angelina would tell him that she loves him while they were getting ready for bed, or Fred || would write him from school and end the letter with “Love you”. And when Roxanne learned to speak, she would just scream it out, anytime she wanted his attention. 

And then it spread to the whole Weasley (and Potter) family. Telling each other “I love you” became as usual as saying “please” and “thank you”. It felt like a dream. 

If only Fred was here to see this. He would have laughed, but George knows, that his twin would have followed this new tradition to a T. 

And that made him a little happier every day. 

“Expecto Patronum”

George concentrated on the thought of Roxanne and Fred || being the best kids he could wish for. On Angelina being supportive of him in the darkest times. Of his family telling him that they love him. 

And a little glowing magpie flew out of his wand. 

George Weasley could finally forgive himself.


End file.
